Life at school
by JustCaitlin
Summary: The problems Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Thalia and Grover face at a normal highschool Note: these characters are humans no demigods, heroes or styars
1. Throat lozenge?

"Hey! Annabeth! Wait up!" called Percy. Annabeth's best friend in the whole world. Annabeth slowed until Percy caught up with her.

"Did you study for the Science test?" Annabeth said worriedly

"Umm… well I did but only for 3 hours because then the football game was on…" Percy replied "didn't you?"

"Yes but only for TWO hours because I had to go watch Luke at hockey practice!"

"Seriously Annabeth!" Percy said shocked "You only studied two hours because you had to watch Luke! That guy is a jerk and never even talks to you! Oh my goodness you are so going to fail!"

Annabeth smiled. That was the funny thing about Percy, Annabeth thought. He never says anything that's considered "bad" language, and he thinks that you MUST study at least 3 hours every night before a test. But then again he does get 90's and everything……

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Annabeth squeaked wildly

"OH don't be worried I'm sure you'll get at least a 75 even if that's not honors you'll survive."

"NOOO! Not that! Luke's coming this way! Laugh like I said something funny!"

"What no way-ugh" Said Percy as Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, oh Anna you're so funny ha ha ha" Percy said rubbing his stomach.

Annabeth glowered. Percy knew how much she loathed being called anything other than Annabeth. One time the Principle called her Anna instead of Annabeth while she was accepting an award, and just like that everyone started calling her Anna. So she snuck into the Principals office while he was sleeping and shaved off his eyebrow. Just one eyebrow. But she didn't even get in trouble because everyone loves her.

Annabeth was still giving Percy the death glare by the time Luke walked up to them (sometimes Percy died about 5 times a day)

"Hey Annabeth..." Luke said with a cool boy grin on his face

"H-h-h-h-h-hiiii L -l-Luke"

"Hem hem. " Percy faked coughed to get their attention

"Throat lozenge?" Luke said only half paying attention to Percy, while offering Percy a lozenge.

"NO, thanks I'm fine. So Luke you doing anything on Friday?" asked Percy

"Um no why?" replied Luke a little confused; it never occurred to him that Percy might be gay "are you gay?"

"WHAT NOO!" Percy almost screamed "I was just asking because Annabeth isn't doing anything on Friday either she was going to go bowling with me but I canceled." Percy explained

"You canceled?" Annabeth said confused

Percy gave Annabeth a meaningful look.

"OOOH right you canceled I remember…" Annabeth said nodding, and then winked at Percy.

Percy did a face palm, all this time he thought Annabeth was so smart.

Luke looked at them from side to side. Just then Luke's friend Thalia showed up skipping down the hall.

"Sorry guys" She said in a way that didn't sound sorry at all. "Luke's already taking me to an amusement park on Friday" Just then she looped her arm around Luke's and they walked to class.

Percy turned to tell Annabeth sorry honey, but no cigar when he saw how disappointed she looked. He really didn't like Luke at all but if he made Annabeth that happy then he would try and help her… Even if Percy was in love with Annabeth he would do anything to make her happy.

Annabeth stared as she watched Luke walk arm, in arm together down the hall, disappointment bubbling as they did so. She turned to Percy and stopped he was looking at her funny, kind of like he wanted to say something but knew he couldn't. She told Percy quickly that if they don't leave for class now they would get detention. They walked down the hall to homeroom.


	2. Language

_Ugh_ Annabeth thought as she sat down next to Thalia. She wasn't too fond of Thalia before she found out that she liked Luke and now she disliked her greatly. Thalia must have sensed Annabeth giving her the evil eye because she turned and mouthed _J-E-A-L-O-U-S!_ Then she quickly scribbled something on a pad of paper and passed it to Annabeth with an evil smirk on her face. Annabeth quickly picked up the note and read it

STAY AWAY FROM LUKE! HE'S MINE!

Annabeth stared at the note dumbfounded no one had ever threatened her! Everyone ALWAYS loved Annabeth! She turned to look at Thalia as she suddenly yelled

"Mr. Chase she's passing notes!"

As soon as Thalia said that everyone in the class turned to see Annabeth holding the note, she looked up at her teacher with faux dread.

"I am aware of the Miss Grace, as I saw that YOU were the one that passed it to her" Mr. Chase stated

"But… But…" stammered Thalia

"Detention Miss Grace!"

Annabeth smiled and stuck her tongue out at Thalia. No one knew that Mr. Chase was her brother. This is a little surprising considering they had the same last name. Mr. Chase (or should we say Charlie) slightly turned and winked at Annabeth. After class Annabeth waited till' everyone was out of the class before she went up to her brother's desk. He was only 20 years old and they still let him teach which kind of shocked Annabeth.

"Hey Charlie" Annabeth said with a smile on her face making her sea grey eyes shine.

"Hey sis what's new?" Charlie was sitting at his desk on the computer looking serious like he was actually doing something when he was most likely watching YouTube. "Ha ha that ninja cat is so funny" Charlie laughed. See what I mean?

"Not much, thanks for sending Thalia to detention, I hate her! Gosh she's such a b-"

"Language"

"Sorry"

Annabeth quickly swiped 20 dollars off her brother's desk for sushi money and quickly ran to science class.

Annabeth sat down at the table is Science class that she shared with her other best friend Juniper. Juniper her usually chirpy self was chatting away. Annabeth was only half- listing considering that Juniper was chatting about her newest crush Grover. Juniper was usually not that serious about boys but this time she seemed she was.

"He's so cute! Look he just walked in with Percy!" she said her face glowing

Annabeth turned to see Percy and Grover sit down at their own table talking intently about something. Grover looked as if he was in disbelief, and Percy… he looked a little angry. Annabeth was about to walk over and as what was wrong when Juniper announced

"I'm going to ask him to the dance next Friday!"

Annabeth looked over at Juniper, her green eyes sparkled as she turned and looked over at Grover again her amber hair hitting Annabeth in the process.

"Okay go right ahead. But what will your plan be if he says no?"

"What?! Why would you even say that you'll jinx it!" her voice sounded panicked as she spoke.

Annabeth smiled and let out a laugh as the teacher came around to hand out the tests. Annabeth quickly looked over her test and grinned _this was going to be simple_.

Annabeth and Juniper met outside the school with Percy and Grover so they could go eat at their usual sushi place, Sushi Place (yes the name of the restaurant is called Sushi Place.)Once they got there and ordered their usual the talking began.

"Did you see what Bianca was wearing today?" Juniper asked in a slightly disgusted tone

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply when she saw that Bianca was walking up toward them.

"Hey Juniper I'm standing right here you know?" she laughed as she sat down at the table.

Juniper turned pink and stuttered "Y-ya I knew that I was just going to say that I love your new shoes!" she tuned to Annabeth and mouthed _Barf_. Annabeth pretended to drop her chopstick and looked under the table; Bianca's shoes sure were different. The shoes were so dark purple they looked almost black and around the bottom there was light blue flames. _Interesting_ she thought, but they actually were she thought, but they actually were very cool. She got back up from under the table and raised her eyebrows at Juniper who shrugged her shoulders.

"So off the topic of my wonderfully awesome shoes, who are you guys going to the dance with?" Bianca asked.

"Well actually I was going to ask Grover if he would go with me. So, Grover would you like to go with me to the dance?" Juniper asked timidly

Grover's face turned pink and didn't answer for a minute then he responded "Y-yes I would love to go with you Juniper."

Juniper let out a delighted squeak, then smiled brightly. Annabeth laughed

"Do you think Luke would say yes if I asked him?" she said speaking her thoughts.

"YES, totally! Annabeth you're so pretty no guy could say no to you." Bianca answered

"Maybe I will then"

That is when Annabeth made it her mission to get Luke to take her to the dance.


	3. I know everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, characters etc. etc.**

* * *

Annabeth was walking out of school with Juniper, Percy and Grover when Bianca ran up.

"Hey guys did you hear?" she asked he eyes glowing with delight

"Of course I hear everything!" Juniper replied, a dead serious look on her face.

Annabeth pushed her.

"Shut up" she said playfully then responded to Bianca "Hear what?"

"Well for those of you who don't know everything" she looked pointedly at Juniper who shyly ducked her head. Bianca continued "There's a party at Tyson's tonight!"

"What?!" they all coursed asking questions of when and where

"Okay, Okay people calm down. It's tonight at 8 o'clock sharp. A whole bunch of his soccer buddies are coming over to celebrate the big win." Bianca announced proudly as if she had played in the game

"Oh my Gosh! Annabeth, Bianca! You must come over to my house tonight so we can do our hair and pick our outfits!" Juniper squealed.

Bianca and Annabeth glanced at each other then Annabeth smiled. Juniper's mom was a movie star and has anything and everything you can imagine they could probably borrow something…

"Sure that would be awesome!" Annabeth replied

"Okay so you should probably come over around six then so we can fix our hair." Juniper said even more excited than before.

"Wait a minute" Grover said finally entering the conversation "You girls need two hours to get ready for a party?" he asked

"Ya I mean… basically all you need to do is put on a fresh set of deodorant and your set to go." Percy added

The girls looked over at them dumbfounded. _Just deodorant? _Annabeth thought a puzzled expression overcoming her face.

"Any way…" Bianca said backing away to go meet up with her brother "See you at six"

* * *

Annabeth was always awed when she went over to Juniper's house. Who wouldn't be? Her house was a pearly white mansion with five floors, thirty rooms and a pool in the back yard. Juniper's room was about the size of Annabeth back yard. She walked through the hallways until she reached Juniper's room.

"Annabeth! Thank God! I can't figure out which shoes to wear!" Juniper asked.

She held up two pairs one a fire engine red pair of pumps, _cute. _The other a pair of silver flats with little tiny silver bows on them.

"Well" Annabeth replied "The pumps are amazing but we are going to a party and usually there is dancing. A lot of dancing. So I would go with the flats" She said.

"Yes. Yes you're right." Juniper replied slipping the shoes onto her feet. "Now all I have to do is pick and outfit to match these shoes."

Just then Bianca emerged from Junipers attached bathroom she had her black hair curled and done up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a beautiful teal blue tank top paired with blue jean shorts. She looked amazing. Her brown eyes sparkled.

"Do I look alright?" she asked walking up to the mirror twirling

"Are you kidding? You look amazing!" exclaimed Annabeth "Man the guys will be drooling all over you!"

Bianca laughed as she sat down on the bed.

"So Annabeth, what can we find for you to wear?" Bianca asked looking through Junipers closet

"Red!" Juniper called from the bathroom "Red is defiantly your color!"

Bianca laughed again as she searched the closet for anything red. She pulled out a V-neck red dress with long sleeves; it cut off just above the knees. It was a beautiful dress _but can I really pull that off?_ Annabeth through as she took the dress from Bianca. _Well I might as well try it on just for fun._ Juniper walked out of the door wearing the silver flats with a purple silk blouse and a matching mini skirt. Annabeth walked into the washroom and closed the door. She undressed and then placed the dress over her head pulled in down and looked in the mirror.

Wow. It really was amazing, she looked amazing. The dress accentuated her slim figure and small curves. The v-neck cut of just at the right place so it wouldn't be to revealing. Annabeth twirled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom and the girls jaws dropped in awe. _This is going to be a great night!_ She thought as they started to look at shoes and fix her hair.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry these chapters are so short and I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot going on with School and the play that I'm in so I haven't had a lot of time to write. To anyone who is completely devoted to the characters of PJO I'm sorry but some characters are going to be OOC in this Fanfic. Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely, Caitlin**


	4. The Party

**Guys sooo sorry I've been really busy with plans since my birthday was last Thursday and we are renovating my basement so I've had a very short time to write. **

**Declaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Characters, Books etc. etc.**

**P.S. So sorry but I don't know Kronos's description so if anyone does let me know!**

When the group got to the party it was in full swing. Seriously there was even a guy swinging from the roof. A few people were walking around drunk. Annabeth looked around then went back to find her friends she looked around the whole house but couldn't find anyone so she just sat down on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone. She turned and it was a guy. And he was staring at her. He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes; he was pretty tall about 6 foot 4. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey" he said in his deep voice

"Umm… hi" Annabeth replied timidly.

She didn't usually talk to people she didn't know. Especially random guys that you've never seen before in your life, that's kind of creeping you out by staring at you like that.

"I'm Kronos" he said "Your Annabeth right?" he asked.

Okay this was really starting to freak her out. How the heck did he know her name? maybe just don't respond and he won't say anything.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he apologized "You must be thinking 'who the hell is this guy?"

Pretty much

"I was talking to Nico, Bianca's brother-"

"I know who he is." She interrupted

"Yes. Well I was talking to him and he was saying how you always come to his games with his sister and her other friend… what's her name again? Stats with a J?" he trailed off

"Juniper" Annabeth answered warily

"Yes Juniper that's it! Anyway he was saying that you girls always come to his games and that you're really nice so I should meet you" he explained.

Annabeth's suspicion was staring to wear off. Anyone who was friends with Nico had to be a nice person. She looked at him and he grinned. _Wow_ she thought _he has the nicest smile_. So she smiled back.

"Oh. Hey you don't have anything to drink." He stated

"I guess I don't" Annabeth replied

"Would you like me to get you one?"

"Sure"

"OK be right back then."

Annabeth smiled as Kronos got up and walked over to the drink table.

"Hey Anna!" Percy said plopping on the couch next to her. "Who's that guy you were talking to?" he asked

"Oh. No one just a friend of Nico's. He's cool." She responded "Oh go leave! He's coming back!"

"Fine bye ANNA." He said walking away. _Wow she didn't even notice I called her Anna twice _he thought shaking his head.

Annabeth smiled as Kronos sat back down and gave her a drink in a plastic cup.

"Hmm. What kind is it?" she asked

"Why don't you try it and find out." he simply stated

Annabeth lifted the drink to her mouth and drank. It tasted funny. Good but there was something off about it. She decided to shrug it off and continued her conversation with Kronos, but after a while she started to feel weird. Suddenly the whole room was spinning and everything seemed like a blur she tried to get up but she fell.

"Whoa. Here" Kronos said helping her to her feet

"I-I don't-t-t-t feel to wellll" Annabeth said slurring her words together

Kronos laughed and took her into his arms so she wouldn't have to walk.

"D-d-d-did y-y-you put some-t-thing in my drink?" she slurred

"Hey let's you to one of the rooms so you can lie down" was all he replied

Annabeth tried to move but it was as if she was paralyzed. _Is this really happening_ the thought terrified her but she knew that something was about to happen and whatever it was would not be good. Kronos reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to the bed room. He laid her down on the bed then laid himself on top of her putting his legs on either sides of her hips. _Help! _Annabeth tried to say but a hand came over her mouth stopping her.

Percy glowered. He did not like the look of this Kronos. The way he smiled when he brought Annabeth the drink seemed just wrong. _Maybe_ _it's just me being jealous _he thought as he sipped her Dr. Pepper. He watched as Annabeth tried to get up but fell. Kronos helping her up and carrying her up the stairs. _That's nice_ Percy thought trying to think of the best explanation for that _maybe she hurt her foot and he's carrying her to the first aid kit?_ He thought. He saw Nico from across the room and called him

"HEY! Nico, man! Over here!" Percy yelled over the noise

Nico spotted Percy nodded and headed over to him. When he reached him he clapped him on the back

"Percy, man. Glad you can make it" Nico said in his deep voice

"Ya, great party. Can I ask you something real quick?" Percy asked. Nico nodded so he continued "You know that guy Kronos that you invited? You know if he's okay?"

Nico looked confused "Kronos?" he asked

"Ya, Kronos. Jet black hair, ice blue eyes, about 6 foot 4?" Percy asked "He said you were his friend but I mean would he hurt Annabeth?"

"Percy. I have no idea what you're talking about I've never met a guy named Kronos in my life or a guy in that description. Sorry-"he cut off walking away yelling at someone to put his mom's vase back on the shelf.

Suddenly everything clicked to Percy. He got her a drink. She tried to move. He brought her upstairs. What if he put something in her drink? Percy thought about this as he ran up the stairs to the bedroom where he knew Annabeth would be in. He reached and turned the door knob.

**Mawhahaha I know I'm evil I left a cliff hanger. **

**I hope you guys like it I was trying to create a bit of suspense in the story so let me know if you like it. Just hit the little green button and send me a review.**

**Sincerely, **

**Caitlin **


	5. Everything will be Alright

**OMG OMG OMG! So sorry I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated! Forgive me, and send comments?**

_Suddenly everything clicked to Percy. He got her a drink. She tried to move. He brought her upstairs. What if he put something in her drink? Percy thought about this as he ran up the stairs to the bedroom where he knew Annabeth would be in. He reached and turned the door knob._

Percy swung open the door the room, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Annabeth lying on the bed. Tears streaming down her face, though she looked only half there, her dress was crumpled up on the floor. The creep Kronos was right on top of her.

It only took Percy a second to take all this in and react. He ran and pulled Kronos off of Annabeth and punched him straight in the gut. Kronos tried to fight back but Percy was too smart for that, he hit him again and again until there was blood streaming down his face. The he kicked him out of the room and locked the door.

Percy turned around to see Annabeth curled up in a ball on her side still crying. He slowly walked over to her picking up her dress. He laid down next to her on the bed. She slowly raised her head and looked at him. She opened her arms and he held her, Percy felt her rough breath against his ear and her bare skin against his, he felt incredibly sorry and partly responsible for what happened but all he could think about was how amazing his girl in his arms was.

Annabeth held on to Percy for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Percy was the only person she would want to see now. Finally she looked up at Percy's face, and couldn't read his expression.

"Are you alright?" he glanced down at her his eyes filled with sorrow "Stupid question of coarse you're not okay. The real question is, are you alright to leave?" he asked getting up from the bed holding out his hands.

Annabeth's head was still spinning she stepped off the bed and would have fell flat on her face if Percy hadn't have caught her.

"Whoa." He said "You're okay Annabeth. "

She noticed that he was holding out her dress so she raised her arms. Percy's eyes rose slightly but said nothing and carefully slipped the dress back over her head.

"Can we g-go home Percy?" she asked quietly

"Yes. We can. Let's go." He put his arm around her and they walked down the stairs together Percy shielding her from the crowd of people.

When they got into his car he called Juniper to let her know that they were leaving so that she would know to call a cab.

Percy was about to start the car when Annabeth asked

"Percy…. Can…. Can I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Of course Annabeth"

They drove to his house in silence. Percy quietly unlocked to door to his house and taking Annabeth's hand lead her to his room. He turned on the light as they walked in and Annabeth plopped herself down on his bed. Percy walked over towards his dresser and took out a pair of gray sweat pants and a huge hoodie. He walked in to the bathroom to look for some face wipes and once he found them he walked over to Annabeth.

"Here" he said handing her the clothes and wipes "You can change in here I'll change in the bathroom." He said grabbing his clothes and going to change."

Annabeth stared at the sweats for a moment before taking off her dress, bra and underwear. She changed into the sweats and slowly removed her makeup; she placed her clothes underneath the bed. Then she crawled under the covers of Percy's bed. She felt horrible she wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She felt… empty.

She heard a small nock on the door and then a moment later Percy walked in wearing blue striped long pajama pants and a white wife beater shirt that accentuated the muscles in his arms and chest. Then she noticed that he was holding a sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused

"Setting up my bed for the night, what did you think I was doing?" he stated

"What no! Stay here with me." Annabeth said

Percy stood up at looked at Annabeth; she looked so small, timid and afraid. She put her hands on Percy's writs and pulled on them until he came to lie down next to her. She moved until she was right against him. Percy hesitated but he eventually wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Annabeth. You're going to be okay." He said

Percy felt her nod against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and then waited for her to fall asleep before he did himself.

**Hope you guys liked it! Again so sorry for making you wait so long for a chapter. Now please hit the little button at the bottom of the page and comment!**

**Sincerely,**

**Caitlin**


	6. And the gum fell out of his mouth

**Kay guys honeslty I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me. I've been super busy lately over the summer I had alot of guy problems so i was to depressed to write, and lately I just have been really busy with a new play I started and school work, but I'm gonna be really good now and try to up date regularly. Forgive me? Here we go.**

**P.S. I do not own any of the PJO series or characters**

**the amazing ideas and writing however I do own so don't steal or else. ;)**

Annabeth woke up in Percy's strong warm arms. She looked around a moment to figure out what had happened. It suddnely all came rushing back to her. The party, Kronos, her drink... the room. She tried not the think about it, it was over now and thats all that mattered. She heard Percy stirring and looked up. He had opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You alright, A?" he asked innocently worry filled his tone.

" Yeah... I-I'm better now." she replied.

"Good next time I see that guy I'll kill him." Percy stated his voice dead.

Annabeth looked up at him suprise untill she saw him grin relized he was just messing with her. Annabeth yawned and suddnley the door flew open.

"Percy for goodness sakes your gonna be late for school its already 7:30 and dont-"

Percys mom walked in the door and stoped her mouth hung open. Annabeths eyes widened suddenly realizing how comprimising this must look. Her, in Percy's bed, with his arms around her and him being half naked didn't help either.

Percy quickly untangled himself from the blankets and jumped out of bed. His head wipped back and forth from his mother to Annabeth.

"Um... mom" he said his voice trembling "Annabeth had a really tough night so i just brought her home with me because she was to tired to go home and-and-and uhh.." he trailed off.

Mrs. Jackson looked at her son then at Annabeth

"It's alright Percy just let me know next time, also mabye you should sleep in a different room hmm?" Mrs. Jackson winked at her son and left the room.

_Thank Gods my mother is understanding. _Percy thought, he turned around to look at Annabeth, she looked so cute laying there in his bed. It... It made him wish he could wake up to her every morning. He suddnley relized he had to tell her. He had to tell her he loved her. But not now, no, that wouldn't be good he'd tell her later on today? Mabye, sometime before the dance defitnley.

"Well uh, I'm gonna go get changed." Percy stated "There's some clothes of yours in the spare room from the last time you slept over, you can take a shower, put on make up whatever you need then I'll drive you to school kay?"

Annabeth nodded, and Percy left to go get ready for school.

By the time Annabeth and Percy got to school, it was a buzz with news. Juniper ran up to Bianca repeating what she heard qucickly. Bianca looked shocked. Grover was talking with some of his other friends and Clarisse was in the middle talking to everyone at once. Annabeth heard herself being mentioned a few times and instanly stiffened: she hated being the centre of gossip.

As soon as Juniper and Bianca saw Annabeth they ran up to her pushing poor Percy into the lockers.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" They coursed

Annabeth's eyes went wide at the sight of her two friends running towards her. Juniper looked suspious and Bianca worried.

"Annabeth, Clari-" Juniper started but Bianca cut her off.

" Clarisse is telling everyone that last night at the party you were trying to get Kronos to sleep with you! Shes saying that you took your clothes off for him and then just left because you thought you could toy with him! Clarisse is really mad because Kronos is her br-"

"Wait!" Annabeth intrupted "First of all... you guys don't really beleive this do you?" she asked looking at both her friends. They both shoke their heads. "Good, because its not true... what.. what happened was..." she trailed off and looked at Percy

Percy made the maddest face Annabeth had ever seen him. She looked up at him with her wide innocent grey eyes, pleading. She knew she wanted him to tell her friends what happened, she just.. couldn't say it. Percy sighed and started to speak.

"It wasn't Annabeth's fault. Not one bit. What happend was." He looked at Annabeth for confermation and she nodded, he continued " Kronos slipped something in Annabeth's drink, a drug or some sort of hallucinogenic, and he... he tried to... force her..." Percy trailed off looking at his feet.

"OMG!" Juniper shriek. "No way! Are you alright?" Juniper asked cocking her head to the side, her shining green eyes clouded with worry.

"Yeah I'm better than I was yeserday, still really shaken up though... Hold on a second... How does Clarrise even know Kronos?"

"Umm Annabeth" Bianca said tentatively"Kronos is Classire's brother."

And Percy's gum fell out of his mouth

**Hey I hoped you liked it D: I tried really hard, and I know there are a few spelling mistakes sorry about that. I'm gonna try and write alot more now I promise, mabye you'll get another post this week if your lucky. Please leave comments I'd really like to know what you guys think.**

**Sincerly, **

**Caitlin**


	7. Yeah Great

**Hey you lucky little ducks you :) I'm updating twice in one week! 3 **

**P.S sorry about my spelling a grammer. Usally I have a friend preif read it but I'm not sure where she is. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the P.J.O series.**

Annabeth stared at Bianca in shock. She shoved her way past her friends and made her way into the crowd, slowy people started letting her pass. She walked straight up to Clarrise ; her grey eyes stroming.

" Look what we have here." Clarrise taunted " Little Anna the slut" she had the biggest smirk on her face. She enjoyed doing this to Annabeth. Ever since they were little kids Clarrise had a problem with Annabeth. No one ever knew why.

"Clarrise, I don't know where your getting your infromation, or why your doing this, but it's not true. I want all of you to know that and to beleive me." Annabeth was trying so hard not to come to tears. She was usually good at hiding her emotions.

Percy and the others had come up to stand behind her listing to the converstation.

Clarrise scowled and her eyes glowered.

"Please Annabeth this isn't the first time something like this has happened has it?"

Annabeth stiffened. Clarrise continued

"That's right. Don't think I didn't know what you did and now you've gone after my brother. Don't think I won't do anything to stop you."

Annabeth was in fury. She lunged forward and knocked Clarrise over. She was just about to slap her across the face when two strong arms came around her waist and lifted her off. She tried to break away but the arms held firm. She turned her head and saw it was Percy. He was the perfect friend, always there for her. If it hadn't been for him she would probally get into big trouble.

"You see!" Clarrise shouted "She's crazy."

Most people knew Annabeth well enough to know that she would never do such a thing. Though there were a few here and there that looked wary. She saw Luke in the crowd and silently begged he beleived her.

Percy relizing that he was still holding on to Annabeth suddnley dropped her and ran his hand thorugh his hair (his sign of embarrasment).

"OW! Percy what the hell?" Annabeth shreiked from the floor. "You couldn't have put me down nicely?"

Everyone laughed at Percy's obvious clumysness and started retreating to their first block classes. A small grin appeared on Percy's face, he was about to help Annabeth up when Luke appeared in front of her and offered his hand. A huge grin came upon her face and she took his hand.

Annabeth giggled

"Hey Luke" she said twisting her hair on her pinky finger. "What's up?"

Percy glowered at Luke. He knew Annabeth had a crush on him, and he knew Luke knew it. Why couldn't she see he was using her? Percy mumbled to himself and Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach still grinning ear to ear at Luke.

Luke smiled " Actually I was just about to ask you to the dance on Friday." Annabeth's jaw dropped but she quickly recoved " But you know if your busy.." Luke trailed off looking at Annabeth

She jumped right in

"No! No I'm not busy at all!" Percy could see her rush to get the words out of her mouth " I'd love to go with you!" she all but screamed

Luke smiled his cool boy smile and moved his hair out of his face.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven then" Luke turned and walked away.

Annabeth stared after him in awe and sighed. Then she tuned to Percy and squeeled.

"AHHH! Luke asked me to the dance! Isn't that great!" she laughed and skipped down the hall.

Percy was left standing in the hallways by himself. He kicked a peice of paper.

"Yeah... Great." he sighed and walked down to class.

**Hey guys, I really hope you like this chapter D: I'm kidna self consious about my writing latley. So let me know what you guys think. I'll be updating again soon but I'm not sure if I'll have another chapter for you over the holidays or not since I'm going away. Hope you liked it, tell me what you think. **

**Happy Holidays guys :)**

**Much Love,**

**Caitlin**


	8. Googly eyes

**Disclamier: I do not own anything from the P.J.O series, I do however own my ideas :3 no stealing allowed.**

Annabeth went down the hall in a daze. _He asked me! Luke! ASKED ME! Sigh... I'm so lucky that a guy like him wants to go out with me, he's so charming, and handsome and... and, he's just Luke.._ Annabeth went on smiling like a little love sick puppy all the way down the hallway and people were starting to give her odd looks. She walked down the hall her grey eyes glowing while clutching her notebook to her chest. _HE ASKED ME! _

Percy frowned, Annabeth was acting way to happy about this little 'date', _I mean really it's a school dance! Dosen't she see what a mornon this guy is?_ Percy continued walking with Annabeth untill she reached her english class. She turned around with a huge smile.

"Bye Percy." She said with a grin giving him a huge hug.

Percy returned the hug timidly and smiled.

"Bye Annabeth" He responded

Percy walked down the hall to get to his math class, that he shared with Luke... joy. Percy didn't know what it was about Luke that he didn't like. Maybe it was his always perfect hair, or his jock/prep additude, whatever it was Percy knew in his gut that Annabet would end up getting hurt somehow.

He sat down in his seat and looked up. Luke was sitting in the seat in from of him this class. And oh look a subsitute teacher, let's see how well this goes.

A short tiny woman with long black hair walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, my name is Maddy, I prefer you call me by my first name, today we will be watching a Planet Earth video on sea life, which tommorow you will then have to make a project on where you will..."

The sub drowned on about the little assignment while Percy overheard Luke talking to his friend Stefan.

"And man she was totally gonna sleep with him..." Percy heard the trailed off sentece of Stefan

"No way" Luke responded wide eyes

Percy couldn't beleive his ears! _This jerk actually beleived the rumors about Annabeth? Then is the only reason he asked her out is to get in her pants..._ Percy listened in.

"Way man, all you gotta do is get a few drinks in her and she's yours" Stefan grinned proud of himself for coming up with this infromation

"Wow... I didnt think she was that kinda girl, I mean I always knew she was pretty but.." Luke trailed off shaking his head

"Hey!" Percy intrupted

both guys turned there heads and looked at Percy, shocked looks on the both of them.

"uh.."

Suddnley Percy was self consious. Should he have said anything? Well too late now their staring at him..

"Annabeth's not that kind of girl!" He said confidently

"... Well that what exactly happened then? Because from what I hear your friend is quite the slut." Stefan replied raising his eye brows in a coy look.

Percy brisled "Annabeth is not a slut! It was all that guy Krono's fault he lead her on and tried to start things! Anna did nothing!" Percy ended enraged

Both guys slowly turned away from Percy and continued on with their conversation.

_Sigh.. This is going to be a long week._ Percy laid his lead down on the desk and hit it, hard.

**AN: Awe man, I feel bad I keep saying I'll upload and I don't, I know this is no constellation considering you guys wanna read and I wanna write, I've just been having A lot of personal troubles lately and its hard. Plus I'm also writing another fic and a novel, but I promise I will never forget about this fanfic, I love it too much and there will always be an update sometime untill the very end.**

**I really hope you liked it, it's kinda a transition chapter so not that much exciting is happening but guess whats next? THE DANCE! You get to see what happens with Grover, Juniper, Luke, Biance, Tyson but most importantly... PERCY AND ANNABETH :) Keep reading it'll be good. Tell me what you think and I'll try and update soon. **

**Xoxoxo, Caitlin 3**


	9. Maybe

Chapter 9: Maybe

***Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series"**

Pery was getting sick of hearing all these rumors about Annabeth going around. He couldn't even defend her because if he tried people might find out what actually happened. And he knew Anna wouldn't like that. He sighed and walked towards his lovker right next to Annabeth's.

" Hey." he smiled, leaning aganist his locker.

Gosh Annabeth was beautiful. He couldn't keep himself from looking at her. Blonde beautiful hair down to her back. Tan legs that seemed to go on forever. Her smile left two little dimples on each of her cheeks. And those eyes. How he loved those eyes. Sea grey. They seemed to g on for miles. He could look at them forever.

Percy then realized Annabeth had been rambling on for quite a while so he tuned in.

"So what do you think?" Anabeth asked, her eyes shining with excitement

"Erm" Percy puzzled scratching his head. "About what?"

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes " The color silly, red or blue?"

"Uh... blue?"

" Your so right! Everyone says I look great in red but if I wear the right shade of blue it will really bring out my eyes!" she thrilled "Oh Percy you're so smart!" she exclamied as she leaned in and kissed percy on the cheek.

Percy blushed a little and smiled.

"Well actually Annabeth I was thinking -" Percy trailed off

Annabeth had spoted Juniper and Bianca. She waved them over. Annabeth couldn't hold in her excitment and told them about everything the dance, Luke, the dress.

"So" Annabeth went on "I was thinking the three of us could go dress shopping tonight. I mean the dance is tommorow and my brother gave me some money. So what do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea" Bianca smiled

"If we go right now we can take my car?" asked Juniper

"Great!" exclaimed Annabeth "Bye Percy and thanks again!"

The girls started to walk away and Percy stared after them. Wishsing that maybe one day he would be taking Annabeth to a dance and maybe just maybe she would be this excited to go with him...

**Author's note: Okay so, I really am sorry I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. And it seems I write something like this on every chapter I write. But now that the story's actually stated to get going and I know where it's heading hopefully it won't be nine months untill the next update. This story probably won't be updated every week like most authors, sometimes it could be twice a week, sometimes once a month, it just depends on how busy my schedual is and how much time I have to write. Another thing as I've been away I've been getting messages that the characters of this story are too OOC, I've made it clear that they would be this way and If anyone has a problem with it then just don't read it :) there's no point in pointing out the obvious. Anways so Percy is mostly angsty in this sceen as you can tell but try not to worry because it'll get a lot better, and I know that this chapter is uber short, but I realized that I hadn't updated in a while and thought I should let you guys know I wasn't diserting you and take even longer to write a long chapter. But next up is the dance and we'll see what happens with Luke, Annabeth and Percy. Our little love triangle. Untill next time guys :)**

**xoxo**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
